When soft tissue such as a ligament or a tendon becomes detached from a bone, surgery is usually required to reattach or reconstruct the tissue. When the ligament is the ulnar collateral ligament (UCL) of the medial elbow, a graft may be used to replace the entire ligament to facilitate regrowth and permanent attachment. Instrumentation and techniques to facilitate this repair are needed.